We Still Stand
by FangsGirl934
Summary: "Max. Max? Are you awake? Max!" Fang shakes Max by her shoulders, tears slipping out of his eyes. "Max please don't leave us. Don't leave me." And he collapses. Max and the flock are on the run like always. But maybe the stay at Dr. Martinez's house was a mistake. The school is back...but with something more powerful than erasers. Turning everyone against each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! I am posting today because I have nothing else to do. *sighs* Well, here is the first chapter of my MR story: We Still Stand. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own MR, or any thing related to it. Except this story, so please don't steal!

Max POV

"Max are you hungry? Cause I am! Really hungry! I could eat a whole cow! Well, not the whole thing, I think. Maybe the Meat part! Wait, isn't there-" I turned around and slapped my hand over her mouth. "Nudge! Geezus! Please, we are finding somewhere to eat. Just, bear with me here." Nudge smiles. "Sorry! I will keep quiet."

I am so tired. Really tired. My flock and I have not slept in...maybe a few days. We recently had to ditch our old cave becuase Ari and his friends decided to show up. Let me tell you, I was NOT the happiest person in the world. _You need to be prepared, Maximum. You are supposed to save the world. _Stop calling me Maximum! I hate my voice in my head. It stinks. Literally.

"Max!" Angel flies up next to me. "Can we go eat Maccy Donels?" I giggle to myself. "Honey, it's McDonalds. And yes. We can"

The best decision made.

"Oh! Thanks Max!" I hear her fly away and yell to the flock.

Time to get some grub.

"Hmm..let me see. We'll order 6 happy meals, 10 regular burgers, 12 milkshakes, and 9 pouches of fries." The lady behind the counter widened her eyes. "Uh, okay. Umm...$58.78 is your total." I get out my trusty credit card, and hand it to her. "Thank you!" I say sweetly, and grab our trays.

As soon as we are sitting in our booth, everyone starts chugging food down their throats. "Ok, everyone," I start to say. "I have a plan. After we finish eating, we will head over to my Mom's house. We need the rest, and I'm sure there will be protection. After maybe a few days, we will head out. Sound good?"

"Yep."

"Cool!"

"Yay! Dr. M!"

"Nice!"

"Whatever."

"Alright. Well, eat up."

And that is when the windows burst open.

What do you guys think? Maybe some R and R will help! I promise, it will not stay boring.

FG


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps! I saw some reviews in the thingy majiggy and said: "Ya lnow, it is time to update!" So. Here is the second chapter. Do you guys mind if I do not include the voice? It's just really confusing for me! Thanks? Yep. Well, without further ado...here is the second chapter of WE STILL STAND! *Marching band runs in and balloons fall from the sky.*

The windows burst open, and I saw a blur of furry creatures run through.

You all know what that means.

"Guys! Up and out! NOW!" I jumped out of the booth and to my eyes I see...at least 20 erasers. Just give us a break for once! "Ever heard of Summer Vacation!?" I did a roundhouse kick to one the erasers snouts. It whimpered and fell to the ground. "Weak!" Fang and Iggy were pounding the erasers faces in. "Angel! Gazzy! Nudge! Fang! Iggy! U and A!" Together we ran out of the fast food place, and sprouted our wings.

In front of every single child, man, and woman there.

"Mommy! Big fat birdies!" Hey! Watch your mouth!

We flew up and away as fast as we could, heading towards my mom's nieghborhood. (I just realized that rhymed.) "I guess they didn't have Ari this time." Gazzy said. "I know! It was weird. I-"

BOOOOM!

"Gazzy?! IGGY?! Did you guys just blow up the McDonalds?!" I turned around and glared at them. "Umm...yeah. You know...just in case."

"Ugh! It was already enough that we showed ourwings to everybody! We need to keep it down! Everybody, do you hear me?"

"Yep!"

"Yes, Mom. No peeing on random strangers."

"Oh my lord, Iggy. That is just GROSS!"

"Hey! I'm doing the best I ca-"

"Dr. Martinez's house, Max! Look! Lookokokokokoko!" Nudge squeals with joy and zooms down.

Finally. I thought we would have to fly away from erasers forever.

"Nudge! Wait for me! I'll knock on the door." I landed on the sidewalk with a jolt and I ran up to the door. "Okay. Everybody here?" I see Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge. "Good. Let's hope they are home." I knocked on the heavy wooden door. Waiting and waiting. Until, someone answers the door.

"MAX!" Ella screeches and starts jumping up and down. She grabs me into a hug. "Oh my my my! You guys are here on such short notice!"

"You want us to leave?"

"Heck no! Oh my gosh! Hi Iggy and Fang and Nudge and Angel and Gazzy! It's about to rain! Come on in!"

We entered the house, and it was just as cozy as I remembered. The last time I came in here, I was majorly injured.

Let's not go back to that memory.

"Ella? What is with-oh my!" Dr. Martinez ran and hugged us all. "Oh my bird kids! You guys are finally here again! I'm so happy! How are you guys?" She smooths down my hair and smiles. "We just ran away from a big group of erasers." Angel stated, twirling her blonde corkscrews.

"Well. Are you guys ok?"

"We are fine! Awesome in fact now that we are here!" Gazzy breaks out into a smile.

"You guys can go up and take some showers. I'll start baking chocolate chip cookies." I smiled. "Thanks mom. You guys heard her. Let's go!"

"But I hate soap!" Gazzy cries.

And I had to drag him kicking and screaming.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Well? How 'bout them apples! The kids finally get a break! Or do they...? *Smiles creepily and twirls mustache*

I wish I had one. Well, seeeeeee yyyaaa!

FG


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Here is the 3rd chapter of We Still Stand.

Hope you enjoy, and remember to read and review.

Thanks!

Max.

...

When I say kicking and screaming, I mean it.

"Gazzy, you HAVE to. You smell like stinky old rat. Please just, put a miniscule amount. Please?" I was getting WAY too impatient.

"Why do I have to? And what does miniscule mean? A huge amount?" I sigh into my hands. "Gazzy, it means a small amount. Get in before I hog tie you and SCRUB YOU TO DEATH with Irish Springs soap." Gazzy mumbled to himself and went into the bathroom. "Max? Oh Max." Dr. Martinez walked over to me. "Umm, the clothes are really dirty. And, the boys don't have any extra clean clothes. What do we do?"

Crap. I forgot about that. The awesomest leader I am.

"Ok, well...um," I tap my foot. "It's, like, 3:00. Could you go out super fast to the store?" I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Ok. What are their sizes?"

"Anything two sizes bigger. Get something dark for Fang." Ah...that felt better. "What about you and Angel and Nudge?"

"Same thing. Umm...but nothing too glittery or girly for me." I don't need to attract more attention that I already do now. "How long will it take?" I ask her. "Mmm..15 minutes. I promise. I'll be back." And she runs out the door. Gazzy's shower stops, and he bangs on the door. "Max! I don't have any clothes! What do I do?" CRAP! "Uh, Gazzy..bear with me. Walk around in a towel. Show off that six pack." I heard him giggle, and he threw open the door. "Do I look manly?" He flexed his biceps. I laugh. "Oh, Gazzy. Yes, you do. And you smell even better." His skin was pale under all that dirt and grime.

"Well, go brag to Fang and Iggy, kay? Clothes will be here soon."

"Ok Max."

15 minutes LATER

"Max! I got the clothes. Here's yours." Dr. M hands me a T-shirt that is black and huge. And, some shorts. "And, here is regular clothes." She hands me a pair of jeans, an over sized long sleeve shirt, and a short sleeve shirt. "Thanks, Mom." I head off to the shower. As soon as I strip down, I turn on the super hot water. "Ahhhh..."

You are probably laughing right now, but I have not had a regular shower in...months. I turn off the water after scrubbing my hair with shampoo. I get dressed in my relax clothes, and I TRY to brush my hair. I looked into the mirror and saw my hair straight and wet. I put it into a side braid. There. Better.

I head out to the kitchen and see Gazzy in a yellow shirt and pajama pants. He was stuffing 23 chocolate cookies into his mouth. "Hi Max! These cookies are AMAZING!" He takes 5 more and walks away. Nudge had her curls bundled up in a bun, and was wearing a long sleeve shirt and shorts. "Max! I feel so clean! All that dirt and grubby stuff made me, like ten shades darker! I feel so clean." She sits down on the couch and watches SpongeBob with Nudge and Angel, who was wearing a frilly pink nightgown. Iggy was laying down on a recliner, staring at the ceiling. Well, not necassarily staring since he can't see but, you know what I mean. "Ella. Ella!" I run up the stairs to Ella's room.

"Hello Max! What's up?" I could see she had an extra bed and pillows and blankets on the floor. "You guys are unking in here! Well, just the girls. I doubt the boys would want to."

"Ok. Well, do you mind if I crash now? I'm tired."

"Oh! Ok!" Ella looks back down at her laptop.

I throw myself on the bed.

And then I am out like a light.

...

Well? Good? I will update tomorrow! Bye!

Max


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I decided to write now instead of tomorrow. ENJOY!

...

I woke up to the room being dark, and the moon shining through the window. I heard nudge snoring lightly on the floor with Angel. Ella was dead asleep in her bed. I got up and stretched. The clock read 2:30 AM. I opened the window and hopped out. I spread my wings, and I flew over Dr. M's house. I landed near a stream and I sat down on a log. It's time for me to think. How long are we going to stay at Dr. M's? FOREVER.

Sorry Max, can't do that. Isn't that TOO dangerous? Yeah. I run a hand through the hair that came undone from my braid. Maybe we could stay for 2 more days. Just to make sure we get good sleep and heal up. And EAT. Yes. Eat.

I heard a twig snap, and I jump 15 feet into the air. I look around confused. Hello? Anyon-

"Max! It's just me." Fang appeard in front of me. I sigh in relief. "God. I thought I wouldn't get a break."

"So, do you know how long we are staying here?" Fang gestured to the house and I nod. "Yeah. 2 more days. I don't want to put Dr. M and Ella into any danger." I shrug and look towards the forest. "I just want to NOT save the world. I'm tired, Fang. More than you think. I just, want to keep you guys safe. I don't think I am going to last much longer. I mean, I don't know when they are going to get me. Or any of us. I have to admit. I'm FREAKING out right now."

Fang looked over at me. "All this stuff is weighing you down, right?" I nod and rub my eyes. "I just want to...run." He nodded to the trees. "Go. I'll count to 10." I'm confused for a split second. But, then I realize he wants to play tag. I burst out running into the trees. I should have worn shoes. But whatever. i'm having FUN.

I hear breathing behind me. "I'm coming for you." He says. I laugh and jump over a fallen tree. "Yeah right." But, before I could mutter a word, he catches me and we hit the ground with a thump. "Ow." I laugh. He smirks at me. "Thought you were so fast, didn't you?" I rolled my eyes. But, Fang did the next thing I wouldn't even DREAM of.

He kissed me.

On the lips.

I had the feelings of a normal teenage girl for 10 seconds.

He's..kissing me..

And I LOVED it.

He pulls away and smiles.

"I love you Max."

"I love you too Fang."

I did. I loved him SO much. And I just realized now.

And we snuggled there for about 1 hour.

On the cold damp ground.

...

I HAD to add that. Sorry. Well, I will write soon!

Max.


	5. Chapter 5

*Max walks up to a podium stand in front of 5 million people*

"Hello, fair and awesome people. I have fantastic news. I am posting another chapter today. Chapter 5 of the Maximum Ride story, We Still Stand." *Shuffles chapter papers and looks up*

"I hope you enjoy it. And thank you for the reviews I have been recieving. Really makes my heart grow." *Steps off stage and shakes hands* "Thank you!" *People cheer*

...

As soon as I slip back into bed, it was 6:00 AM.

Yes. We spent quite a few hours outside. We were just talking. The many times Fang shares his feeling. (NEVER)

So, I just layed there. Thinking. What are we going to do? Do the erasers know where we are? I'm always so jittery and nervous when I think of the erasers.

But, I couldn't think of them anymore since I blacked out.

...

I woke up around 9:00. Hmm...that's a plus.

I see that Nudge and Ella were still sleeping, so I go downstairs. I hear faint snores from the guest room, where Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy are sleeping. Dr. M was still sleeping also. Angel. Where's Angel? They better have not taken her.

"Max. Max!" Angel pops her head around the corner. "Max! Hi! I have fruit salad!" She dashes down the stairs and I follow her. "Angel? How long have you been awake? Hone-whoa."

I see a HUGE HUGE HUGE bowl of strawberries, watermelon, pineapple, and grapes. "Honey. Where did you get all of this?" Angel shrinks down and puts her head down. "Umm. I kinda asked the neighbor to...get tham for..me. I mean, Us." She looks up at me with Bambi eyes. I HATE when she does that. "Ugh. As long as your'e safe. In that case, might as well eat it." Angel looks up at me and smiles. "Yay! Let's get everyone up! Onwards!" ANgel runs up the stairs. "Onwards? Whatever." I follow her and open up Ella's door. "Hey, guys. Wake up." I shake Nudge awake. "Oh! Good morning! What's that smell? WHat time is it? 9:09 Am? Wow! I slept long! Where's Angel? Is-" I groan. "Nudge. Breakfast is down stairs. Go." I push her up and head over to Ella.

"Ella. Breakfast is down stairs." Ella smiles. "Kay," She gets up and walks down the stairs. "Angel!" I shout. "Get the boys up please!"

"Okay Max!"

I change into jeans and a T-shirt. I go down the stairs to see the fruit bowl 3/4 gone. "Hi Max! I saved some for you!" Gazzy walks over to me and hands me a big bowl of fruit. "Thanks Gaz." I rub his head and sit down at the table. "Ella went to go wake up her mom." Nudge whispers to me. I nod and take a bite of food.

But not before the front door comes off it's hinges and flies to the wall.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

*Laughs evily*


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my god.

I can't believe I did that.

I will SO delete chapter 6. It wasn't even a CHAPTER.

I'm sorry. So, I was writing saturday, and I had to throw some words and phrases together cause ya know what? I threw up right after.

Which means I'm SICK!

So now, I am just laying in bed, chilling and throwing up.

I have tissues. Hot tea. Saltines. Soup. Water, and a bucket. I AM READY TO TACKLE CHAPTER 6!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No. No no no no no!

I let my guard down, I am SO DUMB!

Shut up and fight, Max.

I threw a punch at an erasers face, and coiled back. OUCH! His face is..metal? "Max!" I turned around to see Angel squealing as an eraser stuffed her into a bag. "NO!" I dive after Angel and scoop her out of the bag. BUt to my surprise, a long, metal rod was forced upon my head. "Max! Max!" I heard Iggy and Gazzy. Nudge. Fang. Angel.

I heard them yell for me. I am their leader. I let them down. I let them down.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I woke up in a bouncy truck. My hands were bound behind me to the wall. I felt a huge, solid lump upon my head. "Angel? Gazzy? Anybody?"

"Max. Oh my god. We got ambushed! And this on eraser punched me in the face. And I tried to fight back, but he was made out of metal!" Nudge's face was bloody and scratched, and I winced. "I know honey. And I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. But the one that I was punching was a regular one." Fang said. "I guess they mixed them all up. Do you think the metal ones were robots?"

"Yeah. Probably."

The doors were thrown open, and I saw a few erasers standing there. "Come on. Get them out." One eraser said to another. The eraser that comes in unlatches our hands from the wall and throws us out. "Hello, Max. Guess we caught you bye surprise, eh?" I spit at Ari's face. He growled and lunged after me. "Watch it! They need to be in good condition."

"Well, I think you already did some damage, smarty pants." I mumble to myself. We were in the middle of no where. A desert maybe? I think. An eraser lifts open a door on the sand, and opens us up to a dark stair way. "Come on. MOVE!" We were shoved down the stairs, tripping and stumbling over our feet in the dark. But then, sudden white lights flashed, and before my eyes shone a horrible place. The school.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Better then cages, ain't it? Enjoy your stay." Ari cackled and slammed the hug, heavy metal door. We were in an empty room. With nothing. I rubbed my wrists. "Is everyone okay?"

"My nose hurts. And my leg." Gazzy says. "Me too." Angel says quietly.

"I'm okay, and so is Iggy."

"Fang?"

"hmbfvjgffjh"

"Okay. I think my wing is a little ripped. But that's fine." I stand up and start feeling the walls. There was a window high, high up. But there was metal bars over it. "I'm hungry Max."

"I know, Nudge." I felt horrible. I felt, small. Like I was a speck of nothing. Everyone could walk all over me.

I didn't feel like Maximum Ride AT ALL.

The door opened, and a whitecoat poked his head in. "We will now take Maximum. Come on dear."


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7! I feel so, so weak.

Help?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Don't call me 'dear'." I grumbled.

"Well, come on. You are called for testing."

I trudged to the door, and the whitecoat took my arm and yanked me out of the doorway. The door slammed behind us, and I was lead down a series of hallways, until we reached a door. The whitecoat opened it, and I saw a reclined metal chair. I was shoved into it. The straps over my arms and legs tightened. "Did you inject her?"

"No. I'll do it now."

The whitecoat's arm went over my face to reach the needle. Then, I did something I wouldn't DREAM of. I bit his arm. "Yow!" He jumped back, and knocked into a shelf of jars and bottles. They all fell over and broke open. One substance even made a hole in the ground. "Don't just stand there! Get HER!" I thrashed around in the chair until one of the straps loosened. With the loose arm, I threw a punch at the whitecoats face. He fell back onto the ground, writhing in the acid. I loved it. "OUCH!" I unlocked all of my straps and jumped out of the chair. "You think I'm that easy?" I jumped onto another scientist and smashed him into the ground. "You thought wrong!" I run for the door and yank on the knob.

It was locked. Heck no.

I grab a needle and unlock the door knob. I threw open the metal door, and it broke off it's hinges. "Get MAX!" I heard scientists yelling and screaming. I dashed down the hallway to our door. "MAX!" I heard Angel through our door. I lunged after the knob, and it faintly touched my fingertips. I was thrown to the ground, and an eraser threw constant punches to my gut. "Inject her! Do it now!"

"NOO!" I screamed, jerking around the floor. I kicked at the arms holding me down.

It was too late. The needle went into my thigh, and I screamed my loudest scream. Bloody murder. "MAX!" Nudge yelled.

I fell into a deep sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"She is very powerful. She could be used for work. We could sell her. Or, turn her into one of our workers."

"Yes. We should not give her up. Maybe we will sell Experiment 09346. And everyone else."

"Except Experiment 6675. She is very useful. With her brain powers. We need to investigate more."

"Yes. We do."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I awoke in another metal chair. My hair was wet, and I was wearing white pants and a white shirt. I was strapped down, and I was all alone. What happened? What's going on? Before I could think any further, the door opened and a women white coat opened appeared. "Oh, hi. Um...I'm supposed to take you back to your..um..room." She couldn't be older then 19. She was short, and she was...sweet.

I glare at her with all my might. "I'm sorry what is happening to you right now, Maximum. And you know what? I think I can rescue you and your flock. I just have to find a way, okay? But I can do it!" Her eyes glowed and she unstrapped me. "How can I trust you? You could be lying."

"Honey, I'm risking my life saying this to you. I really want to help you. Let-"

"Mckalay! Get her up and out now!" A man with a clipboard glared at her, and pushed his glasses up his nose.

I was lead back to our room, and I was thrown in.

"Max!" Angel ran over to me and curled up in my lap. "Hi honey." I whispered and kissed her head. Everyone was wearing white. Just like me.

"We are really hungry. I hope we get fed soon. I'm starved." Iggy layed down on his back and closed his eyes.

Just then, the door opened, and Mckalay appeared carrying trays. "Oh hi Max! And everyone else! Here is your food. I'm so sorry it's not enough. I tried to ask for more, but they said no. Here." She sets the trays on the ground. "I promise there is nothing in it bad. I already tried it." She tucks a piece of her hair behind one ear and smiles. "I got to get going. And Max. I am still thinking." She walks out the door and shuts it quietly.

"What was that about?"

"She's nice."

"Thinking about what, Max?"

I sighed and leaned back. "She wants to help us get out of here. I don't know If I should trust her. I just don't know."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yay! Improvement is on it's way.

R AND R!

-Max/awesome


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! *Blows nose into tissue*

I'm doing okay. I guess. So far, I only threw up 2 times!

Anyway. Here is chapter...8? YEAH!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The food was okay. But now was definetely NOT the time to judge. It was just soppy bread bits mixed with brussel sprouts.

Okay. It's girly girl time.

EEEEEWWWWWWWW!

I'm just kidding. THis school place has got me going loopy.

Another whitecoat opened up the door. "Can I have the...twins?" She had her face twisted into an ugly snarl. Very ugly. "Max. I'm scared." Angel whispered as she and Gazzy got up. "It's okay. Just, I don't know. Don't try to kill yourself rebeling." Yes. I had made that decision myself, and it kind of destroyed me.

They walked out the door, hand in hand while the ugly snarl woman led the way. Iggy was feeling his way around the room. Might as well get used to your surroundings, right? "We are practically outside. Our building was attatched a few weeks before we were captured. That's a little spooky." Iggy sat down by the door, waiting. "So, they knew they were going to get us? That's mean. Super mean. Like, they were waiting for us, like, a MONTH ago? I guess they have been planning it. Right Max?" Nudge looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"Oh yes Nudge. They probably were looking forward to it. I don't know WHY since they have a building practically FULL of other mutants beside us." I guess we are lovable.

Except Fang.

I'm just kidding. Of course he is lovable.

When he is not trying to kill you.

I scooted off to a little dip corner. I stared at the wall, thinking to myself. Fang sat down next to me. "Do you know what they did to you? What they injected?" He stared down at me with his intense eyes. "Umm..no. Everything was labeled in this weird, I guess, 'whitecoat language' or something. It kind of makes my skin crawl not knowing what they put into my body."

"Some creepy crap they go there."

"Yeah. This is what they do for a living."

"Yes. 'I must get to her brain so I can bring it home to my wife for her birthday.'" Fang imitated a creepy croaky voice, and I giggled. "No. It has to be the son. The wife probably works here too."

"The children are probably mutants."

I frown and stare at the filthy ground. "It's sad, right? Very sad. I feel bad fo the children or anyone who got themselves into this mess."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,5 HOURS LATER,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gazzy and Angel come back all loopy and wobbly. They fall into my lap and curl up. "Aww..Max. My...my side really hurts." Gazzy closed his eyes and coughed. "Me too." Angel speaks so soft I can barely here her. "I'm sorry guys." Tears pricked my eyes, but I blinked them back. "Just get some rest. Please."

The door swings open, once again.

"May we have...the...ah..Dark One?"


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my gosh, guys. You. Are. The. Sweetest!

I mean, all the fantastic reviews and and and and...I'm just so happy.

So happy that I am going to UPDATE!

I never thought this story would, like, SOAR up in the clouds.

And all the followers and favoriters...THANKS!

You bring tears to my eyes.

SO! Let us see what they do to Fang, eh?

I don't know. I'm coming up with ideas as I go along.

I'm feeling better by the way. :)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Fang looked a little unsure. (Like, NO DUH!) He stood up. Walked to the door. And he was out. I can't believe we have not been fighting back like we used to. Well, let's face it, reader. It's kinda pointless. I mean, what would YOU do. Nothing. Because you are NORMAL.

Gazzy and Angel were whispering to each other in the lopsided corner. Nudge was having a heart to heart about ponies with Iggy. And I, welllll.

I was worrying about Fang.

We grew up together in cages, being stuck with needles. We laughed together, cried. (Not so much.) We fought at each other and together. I will say one thing.

We kick ASS.

Everyone in the flock does. I'm not just secluding Fang and I out.

That would be not so fair.

Iggy can't see, but he can hear REALLY well. Like, better then me. He can cook. He can make explosives with Gazzy. He is the crazy fun uncle of this messed up, disoriented family.

Angel. My absoloute baby at most. She can read minds, control 'em. Uh, she can breath underwater...she can speak to FISH. After all, we might need some fresh, free sushi now and then.

The Gasman. He is NOT useless. He is my little soldier boy. Yes, he has a dysfunctional digestive system, but he can blow up stuff like its nobodys business. And, he can mimmick ANY voice he heres. (Mine, at most)

Nudge has a little bit of a motor mouth. But, she is super smart and is super hlpful when it comes to breaking codes computer wise. She can attract metal. (What can I say?)

Fang. Now he, can blend in with the dark. (Always.) He is capabile of writing a blog, AND helping me save the world. He is freaking: Annoying, smart, dumb, weird, quiet, LOUD (Highly unlikely), and maybe a little cute at some point. Well, we all are.

And that leaves, Yours truly, the one and only...

Maximum Ride.

I can spead up to about 200 miles while flying. I..cannot cook. I cannot mimmick voices. I cannot make explosives like a pyro. I cannot break super hard codes on computers or attract metal. I can't blend in with the dark. I can't do whatever Angel can.

But. I'm Maximum Ride, and I'm the only one capable of saving the world, right?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I think I have found out what we need to do."

"Yeah, and what is that?"

"We take Max away from the others. Seclude her. Do some major testing."

"And. What about the others."

"We could make some HUGE bucks on the tiny, girl one."

"The rest...?"

"We can destroy the rest. They mean nothing."

"Yes. Perfect."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Fang came back after a few hours. He looked pruny and bruised.

"Oh my god Fang! What happened?" I jumped up and walked to him. He blinked then sat down. "They sat me in a water tank and jabbed me with electric prodders." I rolled my eyes and huffed. "What is the point of that?!" I sat down next to him. "Are you okay, Fang?" Iggy asked.

"Whatever. I just want to sleep."

And with that said, he rolled over on his side and fell asleep.

...

"We would LOVE to test them four. They are needed in different spaces." A fat, jolly looking grandmother walked in. Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy all stood up and slumped to the door. The evil granny slammed it shut.

I was left alone, since Fang was sleeping. It has been, 2 days since the fight at Dr. M's house. I wonder what they are doing now. Calling the police? I told her to let us lay low. Searching for us? Dead? I will probably NEVER know. I looked back at Fang.

His face was relaxed. His muscles were still wound tight though.

Yeah. Like I could get a happy sleep here.

I mean come on!

1. We are in the SCHOOL.

2. I hurt WAY too much.

3. We are on concrete. (Its. So. FLUFFY! Not)

Fang woke up and sat against the wall. "Did they go for testing?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yep."

He scooted next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "It's okay, Max. We always make it out, right? They can't kill us. They never WILL."

And suddenly, all hell broke loose. I started to cry.

"No, its not Fang. We ARE going to die. In the worst way possible. I can't lie." I shuddered and the tears came down harder.

"Angel will never see a toy shop again. Gazzy will never be able to create another bomb. Nudge! She'll stop talking! No matter how annoying it it, I love it so much." I wipe my nose on my sleeve. "Iggy will stay in unhappy darkness, while you and I just drop dead 'cause we are ANCIENT!" I hiccuped loudly and put my hands over my face."

"Max."

"What? I know. I'm a pansy. You don't have to rub it in."

"No. Max." Fang took my chin and turned it towards him. "Max. We will survive. We will stand. We STILL stand. We always find a way, don't we? It's gonna be okay." He kissed my forehead and pulled me in a bear hug.

"Its gonna be okay."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

So much emotion!

Aah. I love it. Do you like the perspectives of the evil whitecoats? I do.

Anyway. Do the normal R and R. I will update tomorrow.

BYE!

-Max


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Time for chapter 10! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I like writing!

Thank you for all of the reviews. It makes me happy :)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It kind of freaked me out that I was crying.

Me.

I mean, I never cry. I always hold it back so the flock NEVER thinks I'm weak.

Crying doesn't make you weak though.

I stayed there in Fang's arms. I just felt, relaxed.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem."

I stood up and walked over to the wall. I rested my head on the cold concrete. "You know, Max. Its okay to cry sometimes." Fang was sitting up now, instead of slouched. "You never do." I shrug. "I just don't want to set a bad example."

"Max. You aren't a bad example. Not at all." I swallowed, and my throat hurt. "I'm thirsty. And hungry. When are they going to feed us?" I ask to myself. Fang had drifted back to sleep. I slide down the wall to the floor. Never. They are never going to feed us.

Are they killing us?

Yes. Probably.

The door was opened, and 4 whitecoats came in. "Maximum. You are coming with us." I shake my head. "NO. You must be on drugs, because I'M NOT COMING!" I shrieked and ran straight into them, knocking them all over to the ground. "You MUST BE INSANE! Oh wait! You ARE!" I run out of the door, and down the hallways.

I'm going AWOL. But thats okay, right?

"Max!" I heard Fang yell. But I was too far way to even think about him. Erasers crossed my path and took me by my arms. "Let me go! LET ME GO!" I was now screaming bloody murder, wiggling as much as I could.

"The syringe! Where is it?"

"I think the others had it."

"DAMN RIGHT!" I launched out of their grip and continued to run.

Farther, and farther, until I burst through double doors, and I hit a field.

I could fly away!

But.

Nudge.

Angel.

Gazzy.

Iggy.

FANG.

I couldn't do it. Now what?

Erasers grabbed me by my arms and shoved me to the ground. I was held there, until a needle was inserted into my shoulder. I screamed.

But then it was all black.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I was laying on a cot.

In a room.

Alone.

I hurt SO much. "Max, Honey. How are you?"

That voice.

It was.

Jeb.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I will post 2 chappies tomorrow!

bye :)


	11. Chapter 11

I saw some nice reviews...

*Wiggles eyebrows*

Me likey...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Oh. I'm peachy." I managed to mutter. He smiled. "Ah. Max. Tough to the end."

"Yeah. I'll die tough."

"Honey. That's what I needed to talk to you about." He leaned back in his chair, sadness in his eyes.

Uh oh. This could be bad. But. I don't TRUST him anymore.

"I thought you were dead." I croaked, glaring at him.

"I couldn't just leave Ari alone, now could I?" I gasped.

"But! You can send him out on MISSIONS to KILL US!" I tried to yell at him, but all that came out was pathetic whispers.

Yeah. That about sums up how I feel. PATHETIC.

"Sweetheart. You are the future. We have an idea for you. We want you to become part of the school. Help. Work here." He smiled. "With me."

My eyes widened. I jumped up in the cot. Then I realized I was strapped down. "NO! I am not going to apart of your stupid plan! And what about the others, huh?"

"ANgel will be sold to China. They need somebody like her. And the others..." He looked down. "Will be destroyed."

Realization hit me that my baby will be sold, and all the others will be DEAD. I couldn't manage my life without them. They keep me going. ALive.

I throw the sheets over my head and shrink down. Then, I start crying silently. I'm such a stupid, ignorant little CRY BABY. My life sucks so much.

I can't do this anymore.

I HAVE to get out of here.

"Max? Honey." Jeb peeled back my sheets and stroked my hair. "Get off of me." I murmed, moving away. Jeb sighed.

"It's gotta happen Max."

I grumbled and threw the sheets across the room. "Well I don't want it to happen, Jeb! Just shut up! I understand. You want me to love you! But how can I love you when you ditched us, and then you are killing my family?" I snarled. "How can you even live with yourself, much less look at that beast in the mirror? I'm over you, Jeb. I've been over you for a long time now."

I saw his face crumple. I looked away, staring at the white walls.

"Well, thats the way it is." Jeb stood up.

"That was the last time you saw your family. Say goodbye to the flock, Maximum."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I feel bad for the short chapter.

But, you kinda got to see the inside look of what Jeb REALLY is. Is he evil? Yes. Right now he is.

So, tonight is Girl's Night Out with my sister 2 friends, and me. Sooo...I won't be back until...11:00pm?

So. Tomorrow is a great chance for an awesome chapter.

I'm sorry. But, more reviews AND SUGGESTIONS!  
Anyone want a shout out?

Also. Follow and Fav this story AND ME a bunch.

Tomorrow I will write at least a chapter with 900 words.

Well, gotta strap dem boots on, and some jeans and an oversized Mickey sweater!

I love comfy clothing.

-Maxine


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! It is time for some epic chapter writing!

Will there be FAX?

Hmmm...yeshh?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jeb left the room, and I was laying there, stunned. He has always been the happy, comfortable father figure. I guess he got tired of trying with me.

Score one for MAx.

I was worried sick about the flock. I wonder if they're dead. Well, not dead but, close enough. I felt like crying again.

But not before I was injected.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

FANG POV

I was stunned. Startled. WHat happened? Where did they take Max? Why did they take her?

Well. That kinda was a dumb question.

The door was opened, and Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel filed in. Angel ran towards me and collapsed into my arms. "Fang! Where's Max? Where is she? I can't pick anything up from them. Nothing. I'm so scared!" Tears made ways down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumb. "Angel. It's okay. Max is tough. Strong. SHe is fine. But I think it's about time we think of a plan to get out of here."

"Yeah. After I fall asleep." Iggy rubs his blind eyes. "They pushed us HARD. I'm beat." Gazzy nodded too and fell beside Iggy. Nudge looked dazed and alert. "Fang. They said those things they did with us were FINAL! Does that mean.." She gasped. "That we are...dead? GONE!? I'm so confused and worried! WHat if Max isn't doing fine?" She sits down and closes her eyes. "I don't know, Nudge. But trust me. We will find a way."

The kids pass out from exhaustion, which leaves me laying down on my back. Max is all that was shooting through my mind. She was beautiful. Funny. She was REAL tough too. She could whoop my butt anyday. Not that I would let her.

I didn't realize how much I missed her until she was gone. I remember how she felt up against my chest. When she was crying.

Did I ever tell her I loved her? I probably did. When we were at Dr. M's. When I first kissed her. Her lips were so soft. I had to get her back.

I needed to.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Max.." I looked over to see Fang loom out of the darkness. I was in an empty room.

He ran after me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up and kissed him on his lips. My heart was in hyperactive mode. His hands went from my waist to my hair. "You're so beautiful." He murmers in my ear. I was tracing circles on his back.

"I love you Fang."

"I love you-"

"Agh!" I sit up, startled. I felt like there WAS Fang sleeping next to me. But I was alone on the floor. I curled into a ball. I needed him so much. His arms, even his sarcastic humor would make my heart swell. I needed Gazzy's giggles. Angel's mind reading. Nudge's motor mouth. Iggy's COOKING.

Oh. I was so hungry.

"Here's your food, Max." Jeb set down a tray of gross brown slop. I shoved it away. This tough made me VOMIT. The tray flipped over on the floor. "Max. You need food."

"Yeah! I need real food Jeb."

He shook his head at me and slammed the door. God I felt so hated.

But. It felt so good.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ok. I can explain.

I want to stretch the story out to at least 25 chappies. I can't do it if the story goes too quick.

Things will speed up. I might just make it to JUST UNDER 20 CHAPTERS!

Meh. I hope that was some FAX. I can't really do it if they are sort of seperated.

Hmm...

Well! READ AND REVIEW AND FAV AND FOLLOW! Can anyone leave some suggestions? I'll read 'em!

byeyyeyyeyeyeye

MAX


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Yesterday was my dad's Birthday! Wish him some beautiful wishes!

ANywazas, Here is chapter 13! The unlucky chapter. SO, will good things or bad things happen? Hmm. I don't know. Well, leave some good things after!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

NUDGE POV

I didn't know where Max went. Did they take her? That was the only answer. Yes. They had to! I just hoped deep inside that she wasn't dead! That would really suck.

Max is basically our MOM. She taught us when Jeb left us. Which, he was probably dead. I huffed to myself. Its so dark in here.

"Hello!" A cheerful woman walks through our metal door. "Hi! Do you remember me? I'm Mckaylay!" She was holding trays of food. "Oh my! Where's Max?"

I didn't know whether to trust her or not.

I'm probably gonna die soon.

Might as well live a little!

"Oh, I think they took Max away." I grabbed my tray, and saw a bucket load of mushrooms, onions, and steak. "OH yum!" It smelled delicious.

And I was tempted enough to take a big bite. And it tasted SO good. I waved a tray in front of Gazzy and Angel, and they popped up, awake.

"Mmm. What is this? STEAK!" Gazzy digs in, shoving handfuls into his mouth. Iggy and Fang too started to eat.

"Okay guys." Mckaylay put her hands on her hips. "I actually DO know what they are doing with Max. I can tell you if you want." SHe hands us water bottles and paper towels. Iggy nods his head fast. "Please do."

"Okay, well. They took Max into a room far from here. Actually, I think a building. Believe me, this is the calm before the storm. They have not started to experiment on her yet. You see, they want Max to work for them. Which means, deleting any rememberance of you guys from her mind." SHe sighs. "ANgel, they want to sell you to China. And keep you there. Forever." ANgel gasps and tears slip out of her eyes. I see Gazzy put his arm around her shoulders.

"What about the rest of us?" Fang asks, clearly still shocked after the Max news.

"Well, um..I don't wanna tell you that part. It makes me feel like a horrible person." SHe shudders. "Okay. They, will um..use Max to exterminate you guys. I'm so sorry."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clouds. White fluffy clouds. So white, but so wet. So cold and misty. The clear blue skies. So beautiful. The slight cool breeze brushing my feathers. I miss flying so much. My wings have been folded in for days. I want to stretch them out.

The room was big, which was weird. So, I brought out my cramped wings. The feathers were soft, but a little bent. I sat down, criss cross, on the cold floor and wrapped my wings around me. I enclosed myself in warmth, and I sighed. When will I escape? What are they going to do with me?

The door swings open quickly and slams. "Max? Oh! I forgot you had wings! Oops! They're so beautiful." I opened up a little to see Mckaylay. She gives me a sad smile and a small wave. "Hello. I'm hear to deliver orrible but useful news. Maybe we could escape before it happens." SHe crouches down next to me.

"I'll say this quickly. The school is going to take over your brain and delete any rememberence of the flock. And you will be programmed to kill everyone but Angel because she is going to China." Sh etakes a big breath and lets it out. "I'm sorry. I told the flock. Believe me, I'm going to do my best to help you guys get out of here." I fold back my wings and stare at her. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm heartbroken."

I lunge towards her and hug her as I cry.

"It's going to be superb, Max. We'll make it through, you'll see. Now, lets get you something to eat."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hope you enjoyed, and I'll write tomorrow!

-Max


	14. Chapter 14

Hewo.

I see I can write another chapter today.

Yippee.

Today's my grandfathers birthday!

Wish him a good one!

Ya know what? I think I'm going to hold up writing until 2017.

HA! April fools!

Well, you kinda see...the bunch of writing..?

Ah okay. (Lol wut?)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I was kinda tired of crying. And I know I have said this many times before. MANY. And I was scared to get experimented on. I mean, to have any memories of the flock ERASED? Even maybe turn into an eraser? That sucks. Big time.

Mckaylay was trying to grt me to eat some meat and stuff, but my throat was closed up, so I just sipped water. "Okay. Well, um, you could fake die?"

"Ugh! I already did that MONTHS ago."

Yeah, when I saw my clone. Long story.

"Hmm..I certainly can't take you out." Mckaylay smiles. "They already have me on a list of 'creeped out behavior' for me. SO. I'm kind of drawing a blank here." I nodded. "Me too. WHo knew escaping a technical mental asylum took so much brain power." She smiled at me.

"Yes. Well. Now-"

The door burst open, and Mckaylay scrambled to her feat and took away an empty tray before they entered the door. "Thank you, Mckaylay. I can take it from here." Jeb smiles and Mckaylay smiles back. "Okay." Then she does something totally uncalled for.

She wacked the empty tray over Jeb's head.

"Take that, ya old coop!" She hit Ari over the head too, which stunned him, but he tried to grasp Mckaylay's hand. I stood up and round house kicked him to the snout, and kneed him where the sun don't shine. (A.K.A, grosss)

"WHy you little," Ari growled and twisted my wrist in his big meaty paw. "Ya know, Ari." I said, fumbling in my pocket. "Tell your "Super smart dad" not to give me silverware." I dug out the metal knife that came from my tray and I stabbed him deeply in his thigh. He shrieked and fell hard to the floor. Jeb was furious, his face beet red and literally, SMOKE coming out of his elephant ears.

Yeah, yeah yeah. I wish. Don't you?

The door way was stock full of erasers in an instant, and they were yanking Mckaylay out of the room. "OW!" She was yelling. I think they pulled her arm out of her socket.

Well. She WAS normal.

"Get her! MAXIMUM!" Jeb commanded to the erasers, and they stampeded towards me. "Mckaylay!" I made sure my voice could be heard.

"Max!" She was thrown out of the hallway, and they were shoving her through a big, black door. "NO!" I yelled, kicking and punching whatever I could.

But then, I remembered that these guys were part METAL. Yeah. Ouch.

"Dang it!" I muttered. They pinned me on a metal table, and I heard Jeb speaking rushed to another old scientist. "We have to start the experiment! NOW!"

"But sir, were not ready! We have to do it tom-"

"I don't care! This is outrageous! Inject her with serum, and get her to the memory room."

"Ah, okay."

"NO!" I kicked behind me and heard a groan. "You can't do this, Jeb. NO!" Jeb smiled sadly at me. "I'm sorry Max. But your time has come to work with us."

I was practically hypreventilating, until needle went straight down into my leg.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

FANG POV

I was sitting on the concrete floor, thinking about what Mckaylay has said. Max will have her MEMORY erased of us? Will she turn into a full out eraser?

Theses thoughts were floating in my head when the door was opened, and Mckaylay was thrown in. A bruised, bloody Mckaylay.

"Mckaylay! Are you okay? WHat happened?!" Angel was asking her, cocking her head. Then, she stopped and stared. "WHAT?" Angel fell back.

It was clear she fainted.

"Okay. WHat happpened?" I asked Mckaylay.

"Oh my gosh. It was horrible. I was talking to Max, thinking of an escape plan, when the door burst open." SHe took a big breath, her breathing ragged. "I pretended to be just leaving. I grabbed an empty tray, and preceded to the door. Jeb said-"

"JEB?!" Iggy asks. "REALLY? HE's ALIVE?" I could tell Iggy was stunned.

"Well, yeah. But he's evil."

Iggy fell back on his heels, and put his head down. "Go on."

"Okay. Anyway, he said 'We got it from here' and I was like 'Okay!' He had Ari with him. So, I slammed the metal tray upon Jeb's head, and then Ari's. I was ANGRY. Max was too, apparently. SHe started beating the crap out of Ari. Then, she stabbed him with a metal knife."

"Where did the knife come from?" Gazzy asks.

"Stupid white coats giving her metal silverware. Anyway, Jeb called in millions of erasers, and they went for me, taking me out of the room, to here. Max, meanwhile, was shoved onto the metal table and jabbed with a needle to inject sleep serum into her. They said they were starting the surgery and stuff early. And that was the end of it." She threw off her dirty white coat and chucked it across the room.

"Good riddance to them, I say. Good freaking riddance."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

So? What did ya guys think? Comments will sure boost up my already up there confidence!

-Max


	15. Chapter 15

Yesterday's chapter was pretty heated. Hopefully, today's will be just as good.

I think I will revolve around Fang's, Nudge's, Gazzy's, Angel's, Iggy's, and Mckaylay's point of view.

Which is practically everyone else but Max.

It might be a teensy weensy bit on the BORING side but, it will probably satisfy.

It may be shorter then yesterday's, since I want to stretch out this chapter to at least 20 chapters...so yeah.

Anyway! I have big news! You know in my bio, it say's I'm in love with my car, Honey? Well, I have been driving with her with at least one of my parents, so when April 24 comes by...I will turn 16! And my mom says I'm ready for the road! I'm sooooo excited. Like, SO SO SO SO excited. My sister turns 16 in...January next year? Yeah.

Ooh! I have to tell you a funny story.

So, I told you I have a German Shephard dog named, FeeBee. We have only had her for about one year now, and she is growing. Growing so much that we had to buy her a new bed cause, I walked into my room yesterday, and saw her like, 10 times the size of her old bed! She was falling out of it!

Ah, dogs. We washed the old bed and gave it to Jermuda. She seems to enjoy it alot :)

Ok! Here is chapter 15 of We Still Stand! Make sure you guys leave tons of comments so I will write faster. Leave any requests or if you want a shout out or, YOU WANT AN IDEAD ADDED IN? A SUGGESTION? Eh?

Okay! Please Fav and Follow, and I'm thanking everyone who has reviewed like, a million times! The story is almost over? I don't think I will make a sequel 'cause, I couldn't REALLY do that. Could I? Nah.

Okay! This is taking up the writing space!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

FANG POV

I woke up groggily to see Mckaylay cuddled up in the sunken in corner, with Angel passed out beside her. Iggy was laying straight on the ground, with Gazzy laying on his chest. Nudge was murmuring to herself in her sleep.

I think I was finally taking to Mckaylay. She was nice, and she was trying to help us. She wouldn't get hurt trying to save Max for nothing. Even though she was a normal human in a room filled with mutants, she acted normal, and she took to the little ones quite well.

Mckaylay woke up with a start, almost knocking her head on the wall. Her curly blonde hair was wild, and she smiled at me. "Oh! Good morning, Fang." She scooted next to me and sighed. "How are you? DO you hurt anywhere? Gosh, I know I do. My shoulder is like, SCREAMING, and my arm might be broken. It hurts."

I shook my head. "I'm okay. So, can I ask you a few questions?" She nodded and stared at me.

"So, Max won't remember ANYTHING good about us? She'll be cold and mean and trying to kill us?"

"Yeah. She's probably in the experiment right now. Being poked and prodded and some metal chemical stuff entering her brain...it's gross. I studied the list of stuff they were going to do with her, and most involves killing mutants gone wrong. Or trying out new chemicals." She looks down at her feet.

"ANd yes. Exterminate the flock was up there as well."

,,,,,,

GAZZY POV

My tummy growled.

I was so hungry. I was used to not eating for one day, but 3? I was starving. I was afraid I was going to die before Max kills me.

I shook my head.

Max won't kill us. She'll come at us with a hug. And she will offer to cook some dinner, and Iggy would innterupt, saying how bad of a cook she is. We would laugh, even Max. And she would call me her 'little soldier, so tough and mean' in a good way. She would tuck us into bed.

She would, wouldn't she?

I can't see Fang doing it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

ANGEL POV

I missed my bear Celeste.

I left her at Dr. Martinez's house.

I looked over at Fang, who was talking to Mckaylay. He was speaking in his mind.

'I miss Max. I miss her so much'

I frowned and looked at my dirty white clothing. I didn't know had those feelings towards her.

AT least I knew he was feeling the exact way I was feeling.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

IGGY POV

It was pitch black. Of course. I was blind.

I heard Fang and Mckaylay whispering about a plan.

Yeah, like we could eve escape a strong, concrete room that was detatched from the rest of the building. It connected some how.

I knew our time was coming. I just didn't know it would end this way.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

NUDGE POV

Everyone was quiet. I wanted to stat a conversation with somebody, but none of them looked in the mood.

Max would though.

She would listen to every word I had to say. SMiling, grinning, even talking back.

But I didn't know that the last time I saw Max, I didn't tell her how much I loved her.

Now, she wouldn't be a leader, or a mom.

SHe would be a killer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yes! I know it was short, but better then nothing right?

Read and review?

-Max


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry I havn't posted in a while! I don't know if I should do two REALLY long chapters or 4 short chapters.

Hmmm...?

Ah, well, review and speak good things! Ya know I love you guys 3

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I felt like I was floating. Floating. Yeah, thats the word. I feel stripped of any thing weighing me down. And I'm floating.

I was dazed for a while, looking around the room confused. Hm. Where am I? I was strapped to a cot. Metal straps. Ouch. That must mean I'm very powerful. And useful.

I like to be useful.

Then everything clicked.

Fang?

Fang?!

I started to thrash around wildly. "Contain her!"

"We are almost done! We just need to-"

"DO IT NOW!"

The screaming made me move even more. I was confused. I was so confused. Why are they doing this?

"AAaaaiiiiiiiiiii!" I was screeching now. I never do unless I am scared out of my right mine. Which I never am because...I think I've seen it all. Everything.

If you have seen even more, well, I think that is impossible because I'm the one with wings and I don't even have a full family, but I have a flock that also has wings, and what I wrong with your life? Huh? Did you have to scoop the litter box, or did you have to take out the trash again? Oh boo hoo! Let me play the world's smallest violin. Oh I bet-

Here I am in a life or death situation, and I running my mouth about your HARD life.

Comfort me, would you?

Never mind. Needles were everywhere, and I was STILL (Really Max? Give up already!) thrashing around like a maniac, while they tried to get this dark blue stuff in my mouth.

EEWw! That could have been anywhere!

But, soon enough they did succeed, and I was choking on this utterly gross liquid. But, I guess I fainted because, my vision went into complete and utter darkness.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I was tired.

More tired then I have been in my entire life.

I missed Max so much, and all the little kids and Iggy were miserable.

Story of my life.

Mckaylay was looking out the door, muttering to herself. Maybe she was going insane. Hey, I would too.

Oh wait, I am going insane.

Angel was talking to Gazzy, nodding along with what he was saying. She smiled at me, but it didn't have the bright glow it usually has. It was limp and dark, and I tried to smile back.

'Cause I, you know, can't really smile in a moment like this.

But then the door opened, and I tensed immediately. 4 eraser/robots walked in. "We need the small one." Their faces were ugly, their forms hunched and bulky. Angel assumed they ment her, snd I stood up.

"No." I made my voice menacing, and it was. I was mad at every life form here that did this to us except the flock.

And Mckaylay.

"We need the small one." One of the eraserbots growled. Then they lunged after her, and she screamed. I knew she couldn't control their minds.

Because they didn't really have a mind.

I kicked and threw punches at them, but they were really, you know, hard because they are made of METAL. They overcame me in a minute shoving me against the wall and kicking me. The flock was trying to get them off, but they got shoved too. Angel was taken away, and the door shut. Nudge went over to me and started to cry. My nose was broken, and my face was bloodied and bruised. "Fang. We are going to die." She sniffed, and layed down on my back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Is she done?"

"Yes. And she is completely functional and ready to go."

Jeb walked over to Max's form, which was sleeping on the bed. He tapped her shoulder, and her eyes shot open, and she looked at him warily.

"Hello, Max. It's me, Jeb. Welcome to your new job." Max smiled, and got out of the bed. "I'm glad to be here." He smiled back at her.

"Do you anyone by the name of Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Iggy?"

SHe looked confused.

"Um..No." She scratched her head. He grinned, Perfect. This was perfect.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I walked over to Jeb. "Exscuse me, Jeb? What do I do?" Jeb smiled at her, and he led her out of the room. "You are going to do a little job for me. Extermination. I told you about that, correct?" I nodded my head. I adjusted my white leather jacket. My combat boots were clean and tied. "Yes. The extermination of the 'flock'?"

Jeb lead me down a few hallways, and he stopped at a big metal door. "Here we are. You will not do it here. We have a special room. I would just like you to meet them."

We entered the small room, and I saw 5 people scattered all over the place. My eyes scanned the room, and I kept an emotionless face. One of the kids looked up at me and smiled. "Max! I'm so glad you-" She stopped when she saw my clenched fists.

"Hello. Max here would like to meet you all." Jeb pointed to everyone in the room.

"That one is Fang." I saw a tall, dark looking boy. He stared at me with his dark eyes. I think I saw fury.

"Gazzy." A little boy with messed up blonde hair and big blue eyes. He looked down quickly, and I saw a tear fall out of his eye.

"Nudge." An african-american girl, who was the one that spoked to me.

"Iggy." A tall, slim boy with blonde hair and sightless eyes. Jeb told me he was blind. An easier kill.

"She is not part of the flock, but we will take care of her." He waved off the short woman in the corner. "There was a young girl. Angel. But she was taken to China." Jeb smiled at me, and then the other kids. "I hope you guys get sleep. It happen in one hour."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I think I should do 2 more chapters. Yay?

Max


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry! I'm so embarrased. I've just been so busy...but the end is near! Of the story, not the world. So, yeah!

I hope you enjoy it because I think I'm in love with this story like its my baby.

Okay. Not that much.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I stared at the children for a while. It creeped them out, since they were backing away. Well, everyone but the dark boy and the blind one. Fang looked like he wanted to kill me.

That won't happen. I'll be sure of it.

Jeb starts to turn and leave, and I follow him. What else am I going to do. I take one last look at the dirty kids, and then I start to walk away.

,,,,,,

Fang POV

She looked different.

First of all, she was clean. Cleaner than any of us. Her face was cold. No sign of a true Max. At least Max's face wasn't ALWAYS cold. She had warmth at least.

I looked over the flock, and they looked like a mess. Nudge was trying not to faint. Iggy sat motionless, while Gazzy was looking down at his feet. I was looking for Angel, but then I remembered something. She's gone. Off to China. And we couldn't do a single thing. I was trying not to break down the walls, but I would screw up my fists, and then I would be the easy kill.

But Max isn't gonna lay a finger on us. Maybe me but, not the kids.

Anything but them.

"Fang?" I looked over at Iggy, who was staring at nose. He's good but not perfect. "Yeah?" I hoped he wouldn't bring anything up about Max.

"Um. WHen we fight, can you help me a little?" His hands were touching the walls, the floor. I knew he was weak. We weren't getting fed, and he hurt.

"Of course, Iggy." I swallowed. "You can count on it."

,,,,,,,,,,,

Max POV

I sat down on my cot, staring at the mirror in front of me. I touched my clean straight hair. It felt soft, and it wasn't in clumps. I tie and retie my combat boots. I was clearly bored. It was 8:58 pm. 2 more minutes. I smiled. I was ready for anything.

"Maximum? Come here. It's time." Jeb was waiting at the door.

"Yes. It is."

We walked out of the door, and he lead me to a huge room. There was no ceiling. I looked to the far end, and I saw the 4 kids. I cracked my knuckles. It was 9:00.

I walked slowly to the group. "Hello." My voice came out strong and cold. Then, the dark one came barreling at me. He shoved me over, but I caught myself. I wrapped my hands around his neck and I threw him to the sandy ground. The blind one threw some seriously accurate punches to my gut, and I doubled over. I kicked him behind his knees. "Iggy!" The African American girl screamed, and she dived after me. "Yeah right." I snorted as I took her hair and yanked. "AAiiieee!" She screeched. SHe took my wrist and twisted it. An old trick.

I saw wooden double doors open, and a few erasers ran in. I knew they didn't fight me. The blonde boy, and the girl were fighting together, with the tall blind one behind them.

Where was the dark one? Fang?

I felt arms wrap around my neck and shoulders. He picked me up and spun. He threw me up against the hard stone wall. My chin scraped the indents, and I moaned. "Get off me!" I kicked him in between his legs, and he cringed. Only a little. He twisted my arms behind me, and I rolled to the side, and I ran out of his grip. I threw hard punches to his face, and he fell backwards. I kicked his ribs, and I heard a crack. "You think you are SO tough." I roll my eyes. "Yeah. I'll believe it when I see it." Then he looked at me, blood and bruises covering his face. "Get ready to see it." He launched up and twisted my head a little. "Ah!"

"You believe it?!" He grumbled. He took his knee and shoved it in my stomach. "FANG!" I heard the girl yell, and I saw she was running towards us. A few erasers were on the ground, but there were still 2 fighting The blind a pyro kids. She yanked on my arms, pulling me down. But I lifted her up and threw her far away.

I unleashed my wings and soared upwards. Fang followed me, flapping his big, black wings. The sky was dark, with only a few stars. I threw punches, and so did he.

"What happend to you, Max?" He asked furiously. I looked at him. "You don't know me anymore. I don't know you!"

Then suddenly, my mind had a rush of cold. I held it, and my wings were open. He threw a kick, which snapped my wing. I screeched.

"Fang! FANG!" I remembered everything, all that we've been threw.

AND HE WAS THROWING ME OUT OF THE SKY?!

But it was too late, I felt myself falling. I think I saw the look of horror written on Fang's face.

And he was the last thing I saw before I hit the ground.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Fang POV

Did she yell my name?

Did she have the look of rememberance on her face?

Was she falling out of the sky?

Yes. Yes. YES.

I rushed towards the ground. I saw her laying on the sand, blood pooling around her. "Max!" I landed next to her, taking her head in my lap. "Max. Don't leave me. Please don't. The flock. We, we need you. We do! I swear. If you don't get up, I'll make you. Just please. Max." The erasers were dead, and Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge trotted over.

"WHat happened? I thought she wasn't on our team." Gazzy was scratching his head. "Gaz. She remembered. Everything, I saw. I didn't know until she was falling." I felt myself swaying, and the tears were drying up. Nudge gasped.

"Is she dead?"

"I don't know. I-" I felt something cold on my leg. I looked down to see dark blue liquid seeping out of Max's head. I guess I looked horrified, becuase Gazzy was tapping my shoulder.

"Uh, Fang? Just, go sit over there. Iggy can take care of this.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Max POV

My head stopped pounding and feeling cold. But I was sore all over. My mouth was dry. My throat hurt.

Was I dead? I can't be. I need to be with the flock.

I heard faint voices.

"Yeah Fang. Give me your shirt. It's practically shredded. We need to sop up this blue stuff. Uh huh. Yep." I felt hands and cloth by my head. I was taking short breaths. Then, my chest started to rise and fall really fast.

"Max! What's going on?"

"I think she is trying to breath. Get the water."

I felt water drip into my mouth, and I gulped eagerly. Then I fell back. I felt cold fingers on my eyes. My lids were opened, and I looked to see Nudge. She looked straight into my eyes. In the background, I saw Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang. "Stop it Nudge. My eyes hurt." My voice was low and crackly. She gasped, and wrapped her thin arms around my neck.

"OH MAX! I thought you were dead! And you are not evil! YAY!" SHe was whisper screaming. I looked around to see tall pine trees, and a flowing stream besides us. "Where are we?"

"In this forest. We are far away from the school. You are really kicked out Max. Way weaker then any of us. This weird blue stuff came out of your ear. I think thats what they used to erase your memory. This wasn't the first time they failed."

I sat up slowly. Gazzy came and snuggled next to me. "I missed you Max." He looked up at me, and I saw tears coming out of his big blue eyes. I wrapped one arm around him, and the other was around Nudge. "It's good to see you guys. I feel horrible. Ohh! Did I do that to you?" I saw a boot print mark on Nudge's arm. She nodded.

I stood up, and I was swaying majorly. I felt strong arms holding me up steady. I turned around to see Fang, shirtless.

"Fang!" I threw my arms around his neck, and I squeezed. He held me back. I felt him kiss my neck. Then, I went to hug Iggy.

Then I realized something.

"Where's Angel?" I asked.

Everyone gulped.

"She's in China Max."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

How about that for a before the end chappie?


	18. Chapter 18

Heyo peeps! Time to see Max's reaction...

Will I be able to fit all of this into one chapter?

Probably not. I will definetely add another one after this.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After all I've been through just 30 minutes ago.

After all of the happiness absorbed by seeing the flock.

And kissing Fang.

Now. ANGEL IS MISSING?!  
Fanfreakingtastic. This makes my day.

Everybody was waiting for my reaction. I closed my eyes, and counted to 10. This really works if you are trying not to scream in utter frustration. My baby is in China.

In out.

She could possibly be part of the dark side, or dead.

Ah..nope. Didn't work.

I let out a ragged groan. "So. I guess we have to go get her. And I know it does not sound as simple as that. But. We'll try." I wiped leftover blue stuff from my ear.

"But Max." Fang took my arm. "Are you able to fly? Walk 2 minutes without pratically fainting?" Well, he had me there.

"Yeah! But, we can't wait any longer. How long has she been gone?"

Gazzy sniffed loudly. "A day or two."

Hmm. We heal fast. So, a week of rest would calculate up to maybe, 2 days?

"It'll take some time to get to china. I read it in one of the brochures Dr. Martinez had in her cabinet. Maybe a day? I don't know. I heard it is really weird there. And beautiful! Won't it be fun to go there? I would rather go to Paris. But Angel isn't there. I wish she wasn't gone. Hey Max? Do you think we will have to rest before we head out? It seems like a great and -"

"YES NUDGE!" We all screamed at the same time. Nudge blushed and looked down. "Sorry."

So there I was, being carried by Fang, the shirtless angel. His long black hair was swaying, and I had to curl my hands into fists to resist from touching.

"I'm not to heavy?" I ask him. He suddenly sinks lower. "Yeah. You weigh as much as, like, a COW." I snort. "Since when have you been carrying cows?"

"Since now."

I throw my head back and stare at the trees upside down. "We are gonna have to start flying. We should go back to Dr. Martinez's house. Make sure she's okay. And then we'll split, heading off to China. Sound alright?" I asked the flock minus one.

"Yep. Sounds great." Iggy stops by a cliff as soon as Gazzy touches his hand. "Lets go." Fang unleashed his wings and started for the cliff. He was still carrying me.

"Fang! WAH!" We swooped up the sky before protesting. I became dizzy, and I ended up passing out.

"Max? MAX!" I was laying on concrete, and I saw a little girl shadow.

Angel.

"Ang! Angel!" I got up and ran to her. She was running from me. I grabbed her by her shirt. She turned around, and Angel had an evil grin.

"It is too late Max. Too late. Why didn't you save me?"

"Why didn't you save me?"

"Why didn't you save me?"

"GWA!" I woke up with a startled scream. I looked around at my surroundings. A pink wall with two single beds and tenn boy posters everywhere.

Ella's room.

I put my hand over my heart to find it beating miles a minute. I felt like crap. I ended getting up, feeling super sore. I walked down the stairs. I saw the house was still a little bit messed up. Dr. M was sitting at the table. "Oh Max!" She got up to hug me.

"Hi Mom."

"Are you okay? Do you-"

"I'm fine. Where is everyone?"

"Oh! Ella's at school. Iggy's with Gazzy watching cartoons. Uh, Nudge is reading some magazines, and Fang is outside! I heard about Angel." She put her hand to her chest. "Are you guys going to go to China?"

"Uh, heck yeah. Tomorrow."

Before she could answer, I ran outside into the trees. I was searching for Fang, and I needed to breathe some fresh air.

Then, arms wrapped around my waist. "You feeling better?" I felt Fang's warm breath on my ear. I nodded.

"I'm okay. We never got to hug officially." I turn around and wrap my arms around Fang's neck and kiss his neck.

"I'm so glad you're better." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "It scared me to see you so evil." I snort.

"Yeah. I guess. Well, I have the jitters. And it is only, like, 11:00. I'm thinking of going."

Fang nodded. "Yeah. We are all ready. But first..." He scooped me up and kissed my lips. I tangled my fingers into his black hair, forgetting everyhing bad in th world.

And I was wishing to stay there as much as possible.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

ALMOST DONE!

-Max


	19. Chapter 19

The end is here!

Dun dun duh!

Will they rescue Angel in time?

Or will she already be part of the dark side?

Hmm. Decisions Decisions.

Enjoy :)

,,,,,

"Alright kids. Let's get a move on to China. Angel needs us." I grabbed our new black backpack and I packed some food, water, and clothes. "Who knows what they've done to her."

Gazzy and Nudge got up to hug Dr. Martinez, while Iggy stumbled a little bit to get to her. "Poor Ella will be crushed when she finds out you guys were here again." I hug my mother and take a huge wiff of her smell. Chocolate chip cookies.

Which reminds me! I have a bag in the pack somewhere...

"Send our love to her!" Gazzy yanked open the sliding door and hopped out. Nudge and Iggy followed. "BYE!" We all shout and fly up to the sky.

Now I have to face Hell in a couple of hours...bleh

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

ANGEL POV

I curled up in the cold crate I was in. The bruises on my arms hurt, and so did the scratches that were never cleaned. They are going to get infected.

I wondered if Max was better. If she killed the flock and left me for last.

Oh wait. CHINA's gonna use me.

Most of them spoke english. Those minds I could read.

'I can't wait to get my hands on her! She's amazing. I could despose her brain and study it...'

I almost barfed. Is that what they are gonna do to me? I suddenly felt very scared. Tears slid down my dirty cheeks, and I cried soflty to myself.

So no scientist could hear me.

,,,,,

"And then, whoom! Like, Jerry had just whacked Tom over the face with a banana. Is he, like, super mouse or something? Tom is SO much bigger. Like, 10 times the size. But he's so stupid. All he wants is-"

"Nudge. I get it. Tom and Jerry is a very dumb show. But could you focus on the really important parts here? Like, that we are 2 minutes away from this asylum?" Nudge smiled at me. "Sorry Max! I'll stop."

"Thanks."

The mental asylum was easy to see. Like, in the middle of no where. Nice thinking China.

And why do I call it a mental asylum? Because every single stupid scientist in there is messed up in the brain.

Nudge started to chat with Gazzy, who was talking to Iggy. Fang flew down next to me. He gave me the super awesome lopsided grin that made my wings stop flapping and fall to the ground...

But not literally, of course.

"You think she's still apart of the world?" He asks. I frowned. "I hope. I mean, for all I know, they could have cut open her head, took her brain out, and that would be it." The building came into full view, and we landed by it. My head stung, and then I felt vibrations.

Max! Come quick! I feel that you are near. HELP!

It was Angel.

She was still alive.

Before I celebrated, I told everyone, and they cheered. But we still have to save her. I saw the building had no windows, and was open on the top part. A plan sprouted to my mind, and I smiled. It was completely cheesy and perfect.

We gathered around each other, and I spoke quickly. They all nodded, and we were heading in for the kill.

,,,,,,,,,,

Angel POV

They took me out and placed me in a very cold pool. There was exotic fish and stuff, and I was confused. Then I saw a big, huge shark. I shivered. Why would they put me here?

I sent a mind message to Max, and I ducked under the crisp cool water.

,,,

Okay! So the plan was we go through that hatch and knock out 2 scientists and dress in their coats. Just me and Fang. Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy would stay behind, hiding the bodies and creating a super bomb.

This is awesome, but I'm hoping it works because I have NO plan b.

"Okay. So Max? Can the bomb release toxic stuff?" Gazzy was crawling by my side. I nodded. "Just make sure it goes off when we are OUT OF THERE." He nodded, and grouped with Nudge and Iggy. I saw two lab coats, and they were speaking in Chinese to each other.

Oh well. They'll have to do.

Fang and I knock 'em out swiftly and put on their coats.

"Nudge! Drag 'em and put them in the closet! And please, stay safe while we are gone. We will be quick." I hug them all really quick and Fang opens a huge metal door.

It's showtime, folks.

None of these people have seen us before, so they greeted us. Some in english, others in chinese. Of course we shook hands and smiled. Then we said we had a subject to get.

"Subject? Ah, what Subject?" One of the scientists looked at a clipboard. I spotted a picture of Angel, and I pointed. "Her. Umm, our boss says we have to transfer her back. They need her."

The man nodded, and pointed to a door. "There."

I couldn't believe the major stupidity in the room. I sucked in my breath, hoping I wouldn't capture anything.

Fang smiled at me, and we shared quiet laughter as me opened the door. We were in a room that had a big pool, and Angel was in it. Bruised and scratched, and there was a knocked out shark. She was floating, and she was turning blue.

"Fang! Pick her up quick! And we need to make a run for it to the flock. THen Gaz will drop the bomb, okay?" He nodded. And he swooped my baby in his arms.

,,,,,,,,,

GAZZY POV

There.

I snapped the wires into place, and the bomb vibrated in my hands. "It's ready!" He whispered to Iggy, who nodded and took Nudge's hand. Now we wait.

,,,,,,,

Yes! Fang had her, and we were making a mad dash through the hall.

And nobody noticed.

We saw the flock, and we shrugged off our coats. "GO!" I yelped, flying up the hole. Everyone else did, and Gaz dropped the bomb. The whole building exploded while we flew away.

,,,,

We landed in a cave as it started to pour. We broke out the snacks, and Angel was getting up.

"Hi baby." I touched her cold cheek. She smiled and hugged me. "I'm glad to be back."

I felt pure happiness soar through me. I had everything I needed right here.

And I wasn't a bit surprised that we stood through it all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mckaylay POV

My hands were tied behind my back. I was in a small room. Jeb was holding a gun to my head.

"Say goodbye, you worthless peice of junk."

I braced for it. And when it came.

I heard the shot.

The shot.

My last thought was Max.

I never told her that-

,,,,,,,,,

THE END!

Thanks to all my supporters out there.

I will be making another story soon!  
THANKS! :)

-Maxine


End file.
